etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Etniczni Widzowie (grupa)
675x675px '''Etniczni Widzowie Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia '- facebookowa grupa zrzeszająca fanów Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia. Została założona 8 czerwca 2015 roku przez Jakuba Janiaka. 11 kwietnia 2016 roku osiągnęła 10000 członków. Powstają tam praktycznie wszystkie memy oraz przeróbki związane z Niedźwiedziem, a sam twórca na filmach czasem nawiązuje do postów, które się na nich pojawiły. Kilku członków zdecydowało się stworzyć Etniczne Radio. Historia Początki Kiedy kanał Kolektyw Populi został ostatecznie przejęty przez Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia, jego widzowie na Facebooku początkowo zrzeszali się na grupach fanowskich pozostałych youtuberów, głównie na Kolegach Kolegi Ignacego. Jeden z nich - Jakub Janiak - postanowił zmienić ten stan rzeczy i 8 czerwca 2015 roku założył pierwszą grupę zrzeszającą fanów Niedźwiedzia. Po jej reklamie i pojawieniu się pierwszych członków została oficjalnie wybrana nazwa grupy – Etniczni Widzowie Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia. Początkowo na grupie niewiele się działo. Etniczników było zaledwie kilkudziesięciu, a liczba ta zwiększała się bardzo powoli. Kubala postanowił coś zrobić z tym faktem i kilkukrotnie wysyłał prośbę do Niedźwiedzia o uznanie grupy za oficjalną. YouTuber cały czas odmawiał, lecz mimo tego założyciel grupy nie poddawał się. W końcu na początku sierpnia Niedźwiedź zgodził się na wsparcie Etnicznych Widzów i zareklamowanie ich na swoim kanale. Chwilę po zareklamowaniu ich w jednym z filmików nastąpiła ogromna fala wniosków o przyłączenie do grupy, a liczba członków zwiększyła się z kilkudziesięciu do kilkuset. Etniczni Widzowie rozwijali się bardzo dobrze. Powstawały pierwsze przeróbki i memy związane z Pulchnym Niedźwiedziem, a liczba członków zwiększała się z dnia na dzień. Pod koniec września 2015 doszło do stalkowania rodziny Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia i jego samego. Pewni członkowie grupy wyszukiwali informacje nt. Mateusza Fogta i jego rodziny, a także udostępniali je publicznie. Niedźwiedź nagrał filmik, w którym apelował o zaprzestanie wtrącania się w jego przestrzeń prywatną. Jeden z widzów - Szymon Koruba (Szoruba) - zauważył, że, gdyby na grupie było więcej administratorów, udałoby się zapobiec takiej sytuacji. Jeszcze tego samego dnia on i jeszcze jeden dość popularny Etnicznik - Patryk Stańczak (PatRodak) zostali wybrani na administratorów grupy. Adminofaszyzm Po wybraniu Rodaka i Szoruby na administratorów sytuacja na Etnicznych Widzach uległa diametralnej zmianie. Nowi admini bardzo dobrze sprawdzali się w roli opiekunów grupy, co zostało zauważone przez wielu z członków grupy i chwalone np. w postaci memów. Do projektów wymyślonych przez Szorubę i PatRodaka zaliczamy m.in. Etniczny Overwatch (na wzór Gimpera), z którego ukazały się 3 odcinki, pełne opisy DLC do gry Europa Universalis 4, Etniczny Powiadamiacz oraz Etniczne Kąciki Dyskusyjne. 27 października 2015 roku jeden z użytkowników (Krystian Ratajczak) postanowił stworzyć wiki w serwisie Wikia, która zajmowała się uniwersum wykreowanym przez Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia - Etniczną Wikię. Po pewnym czasie niektórzy członkowie grupy zaczęli samodzielne interpretować słowa Niedźwiedzia i tworzyć różne teorie. Pierwsza fala zaczęła się w styczniu 2016, kiedy to pojawili się wyznawcy Kościoła RSiD. Przez kilka miesięcy na grupie nie pojawiały się żadne nowe odłamy religijne, aż do marca, kiedy to Jan Paweł odkrył kryjówkę pani Basi w St. Gallen. Pojawiły się wtedy teorie o tym, że pani Basia jest Niedźwiedziem. Powstała wtedy organizacja nazywana ZEOEZ (Zakon Etnicznych Obrońców Etnicznych Ziem), która jednak później także została oskarżona o herezje (wielki mistrz złożył hołd pani Basi) i rozwiązana. Na jej miejsce powstał Zakon Rycerzy Etnicznych oraz Etniczna Inkwizycja. W tym samym czasie pojawił się pomysł utworzenia Etnicznego Czatu, na którym Etnicznicy mogli się swobodnie komunikować. Czat został oficjalnie otwarty 1 kwietnia. Wymyślono wtedy na nim Etniczne Radio. 1 kwietnia 2016 roku pojawiła się również informacja planowanym naborze nowych administratorów, jednakże po wielu zgłoszeniach okazało się że jest to tylko żart primaaprilisowy. 11 kwietnia 2016 roku Etniczni Widzowie osiągnęli 10 000 członków. Tego samego dnia nowymi administratorami zostali Jacek Cielecki i Agnieszka Rochna, czyli twórca miniatur do filmów Niedźwiedzia i twórczyni tła grupy. Na początku maja 2016 Arek Jaworski ogłosił Sobór Etniczności, mający uporządkować sprawy dotyczące wiary etnicznej. Po jego zakończeniu ogłoszono utworzenie Kościoła Etniczności. Głową Kościoła został administrator grupy - Patryk Stańczak. Oprócz tego na soborze ustalono kilka innych spraw, które zostały jednak z biegiem czasu zapomniane. Pierwsza Czystka Etniczna 28 maja 2016 roku Jakub Janiak ogłosił nabór na nowych administratorów grupy. Tak jak w kwietniu wiele osób wysunęło swoje kandydatury. 29 maja 2016 roku na Etnicznych Widzach pojawiła się informacja jakoby Rodak i Szoruba mieliby przestać być administratorami grupy. Od razu powstało wielkie zamieszanie, lecz zaniepokojonych członków grupy uspokoił Patryk, który napisał że zarówno on jak i Szymon nie mają zamiaru opuścić grupy. Spokój nie trwał jednak długo. Po kilku godzinach jeden z Etniczników udostępnił zdjęcie listy administratorów, na której nie było zarówno Rodaka jak i Szoruby. Nastąpił wszechobecny chaos i spam. Niektórzy Etnicznicy ogłosili rewolucję w obronie swoich ulubieńców, niektórzy kontrrewolucję. Inni chcieli poznać powody podjęcia tej decyzji, a jeszcze inni (m.in. sami Rodak i Szoruba, a także np. Marek Warchoł) nawoływali do spokoju. Po kilku godzinach banowania i usuwania spamu Niedźwiedź postanowił napisać post wyjaśniający całą sprawę. Pisał w nim o tym, że przez jego nieuwagę władzę na grupie przejęła samozwańcza mafia złożona ze szkolnych znajomych Rodaka i Szoruby. Wiele osób nie zgadzało się ze zdaniem Niedźwiedzia, jednakże większość z nich również została w krótkim czasie zbanowana. Po rozprawieniu się z rewolucjonistami na Etnicznych Widzach nastąpił spokój. Ze względu na rozpoczynający się okres wakacyjny i brak fabularnych serii zaczęło pojawiać się mniej postów. Jednymi z popularniejszych postów były dalej Etniczne Kąciki Dyskusyjne oraz Etniczne Powiadamiacze Patryka Stańczaka. Niektórzy z członków grupy narzekali na stan rzeczy, porównując sytuację na grupie do tej sprzed czystki oraz upominając się o wybór nowych administratorów (później moderatorów). Jacek Cielecki oraz Agnieszka Rochna zostali z nakazu Niedźwiedzia zdegradowani do stanowiska moderatora. Stwierdził on wtedy także, że ze względu na dodanie funkcji moderatora, nikt już na EWPN nie zostanie adminem. Druga Czystka Etniczna 8 lipca 2016 roku na grupie pojawił się Etniczny Wieczorek Dyskusyjny, przeprowadzony przez Dominika Wrześniaka. Tematem dyskusji była opinia Etnicznych na temat Mafii Etnicznej. Wielu Etniczników było zainteresowanych tym tematem. Pojawiło się tam wielu zwolenników i przeciwników adminofaszyzmu. Niektórzy zapędzali się zbyt daleko i obrażali Niedźwiedzia. 9 lipca 2016 roku na grupie pojawił się post Niedźwiedzia (jak się później okazało - był to tylko jeden z wielu testów), w którym pisał, że sytuacja na Etnicznych Widzach jest bardzo dobra i nie potrzeba nowych moderatorów. Niektórzy Etnicznicy byli oburzeni jego zachowaniem i przeciwstawili się jego woli. Po pewnym czasie post został usunięty oraz wstawiony kolejny, w którym Niedźwiedź wypisał osoby, które wygrały jego konkurs na moderatora, czyli osoby, które według niego najlepiej uargumentowały swoją wypowiedź pod poprzednim postem. Byli to: Emilia Wrzosek, Arkadiusz Rogala oraz Olek Gwiazdowski. Ponownie rozpętała się kłótnia między Etnicznikami, do której włączył się sam Niedźwiedź. Dyskutował on m.in. z Rodakiem, Szorubą, którzy po pewnym czasie, jak wielu innych, zostali zbanowani. Jedną z dłuższych dyskusji była ta przeprowadzona z Arkiem Jaworskim (a dokładniej jego fałszywym kontem - Andrzejem Kowalczykiem), która trwała półtorej godziny. Po Drugiej Czystce nowo wybrani moderatorzy starali się otrząsnąć grupę ze złego stanu. Utworzyli Etniczną Gazetkę, która miała zajmować się ciekawymi tematami nt. etniczności i nie tylko. Z czasem jednak zespół tworzący gazetkę rozpadł się i nie wyszedł drugi numer. Wiele osób chciało zająć się spuścizną po zbanowanych adminach, w wyniku czego powstało wiele postów naśladujących m.in. kąciki dyskusyjne oraz etniczne powiadamiacze. Zaczęło pojawiać się również wiele postów często niezbyt związanych z tematyką grupy, m.in. o problemach członków grupy w różnych grach. Niedźwiedź w pewnym momencie postanowił pouczyć swoich widzów i nakazać im umiar w tym co robią, po czym sytuacja poprawiła się. Stabilizacja 16 sierpnia 2016 roku doszło do odbanowania Patryka Stańczaka i Szymona Koruby, z których ten pierwszy został kolejnym z moderatorów. Wiele osób ucieszyło się z powodu ich powrotu. Stali się ponownie jednymi z popularniejszych członków grupy. 15 lutego 2017 roku Pulchny Niedźwiedź opublikował oficjalny post, w którym zakazał Adolfa Hitlera na grupie. Za memy i śmieszne obrazki z nim związane oraz wstawianie go do ankiet od tamtej pory można dostać dożywotniego bana. Ponadto Niedźwiedź w poście zachęcił do kreatywnego myślenia i tworzenia memów związanych z kanałem, za wzór do naśladowania podając Jakuba Kowala. Wojna Etniczna 9 lipca 2017 roku Pulchny Niedźwiedź zaczął publicznie krytykować założyciela grupy Jakuba Janiaka i poinformował, że wolałby, żeby zrzekł się on swojej pozycji administratora. 10 lipca 2017 roku Pulchny Niedźwiedź opublikował oficjalnego posta, w którym wyjaśnił czemu wolałby, żeby Jakub Janiak zrezygnował ze swojego stanowiska oraz wezwał widzów do Wojny Etnicznej przeciwko Kubale. Ogromna większość widzów stanęła po stronie Niedźwiedzia. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Pulchny Niedźwiedź ogłosił czystkę etniczną. Została ona przyjęta z ogromnym entuzjazmem, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich. W ciągu około godziny pod postem pojawiło się 900 komentarzy, z czego większość była powtarzaniem Ave Niedźwiedź, Ave Ursus, bądź też później po prostu Ave. 11 lipca 2017, około 23:00 Kubala opublikował post, w którym domagał się pokazania dowodów na jego przewinienia, o które oskarżał go Niedźwiedź. Wywołało to negatywną reakcję członków grupy. Kubala zrzekł się pozycji administratora około północy w nocy z 11 na 12 lipca i został zwykłym moderatorem. Pozycji administratora zrzekł się również Patryk Stańczak, by Niedźwiedź mógł być jedynym członkiem administracji. 12 lipca 2017, około 00:20 Pulchny Niedźwiedź ogłosił oficjalnie koniec Wojny Etnicznej i poinformował o zamiarach wybrania nowych moderatorów. Kubala opuścił grupę, lecz później na nią powrócił - miało to na celu ustawienie Niedźwiedzia na głównego administratora, co było nieosiągalne, gdy Jakub wciąż był na grupie. Etniczna Konstytucja 12 lipca 2017 roku kilka godzin po północy PatRodak spisał Etniczną Konstytucję zastępującą dotychczasowy regulamin, natomiast Pulchny Niedźwiedź ją upublicznił. Jej treść to: # Grupa ta powstała głównie do promocji kanału i ogólnie związanej z nim twórczości Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia, jak i jego integracji z widzami. # Niedźwiedź po prawdzie jest również człowiekiem więc popełnia błędy, lecz nie zmienia to faktu, że to do niego jako do właściciela grupy, należy ostatnie słowo związane jakkolwiek z grupą. # Zachowanie uznawane ogólnie za irytujące będzie karane banem. Chodzi tu o wszelkie próby bycia pseudo-psychologiem oraz posiadania agresywnego tonu wypowiedzi w stosunku do dowolnego członka grupy. # Jak można wywnioskować z powyższego punktu, wzajemny szacunek wszystkich Etnicznych Widzów jest podstawową wartością naszej jednostki społecznej. # Administracja nalega, by przed wstawieniem swego postu zastanowić się, czy post ten nie zalicza się do kategorii tzw. Tępych Łyżek, gdyż zachowanie tzw. Tępej Łyżki nie będzie tolerowane. # WSZELKI rasizm i inne zachowania uważane powszechnie za nieodpowiednie będą karane banem. # Posty zawierające Sławnego Akwarelistę z Austrii będą karane banem. # Spamowanie screenami z gier studia Paradox Interactive, które nie wnoszą kompletnie nic, oraz nie są w żaden sposób związane z twórczością Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia będą najpierw usuwane w ramach ostrzeżenia. Jeżeli po tym ostrzeżeniu Etnicznik dalej będzie starał się wrzucać tego typu posty, zostanie nagrodzony permanentnym banem #* Zdając sobie sprawę iż gry studia Paradox Interactive są bardzo popularne wśród członków grupy, zezwala się na wrzucanie wszelakich memów związanych z owymi produkcjami. (NIE - Chwalenie się statystykami NIE-JEST-MEMEM) # Promocja wszelakich kanałów innych od kanału Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia i reklamowanie czegokolwiek bez zgody głównego administratora będzie karane banem. # Handlowanie czymkolwiek jest zakazane. # Używanie wulgaryzmów jest zakazane. # EWPN nie są grupą pomocy technicznej, dlatego zabrania się postów o treści “co/gdzie/jak kupić”. Po takie informacje musicie się zgłaszać na inne grupy, lub wyszukiwać na własną rękę na Google.com W przypadku złamania jakiegokolwiek punktu regulaminu Etnicznik karany będzie banem. Od którego może się odwołać u moderatora, lecz ten będzie musiał najpierw uzgodnić to z głównym administratorem. Ustroje Ze względu na aktualny w danej chwili wygląd grupy i objętych stanowisk administracyjnych Etniczni Widzowie często nazywali ustroje panujące na grupie. Zmiany systemów władzy wyglądały mniej więcej tak: * Brak/demokracja - początki grupy * Adminofaszyzm - od momentu nadania praw administratora Szorubie i PatRodakowi ** W tym okresie na grupie praktycznie udzielała się tylko mała grupka aktywnych użytkowników, głównie pochodzących z organizacji roleplayowych, przyćmiewając resztę grupy. ** Niedźwiedziowi taki stan grupy bardzo nie pasował, więc zarządził oddalenie od władzy Szoruby i PatRodaka, zaś omawianą grupę użytkowników nazwał Etniczną Mafią. * Adminokomunizm - w czasie pierwszych czystek etnicznych ** W tym okresie panowała bardzo mała aktywność na grupie, a dość spora grupa użytkowników bała się wychylać, by nie dostać bana. * Adminofaszyzm - od powrotu byłych administratorów na grupie i nadania praw moderatora PatRodakowi ** Adminofaszyzm w tym przypadku odnosi się bardziej do Kubaly niż reszty administracji. * Adminoabsolutyzm - od nadania praw głównego administratora Niedźwiedziowi, degradacji PatRodaka i Kubaly na moderatorów oraz spisania Etnicznej Konstytucji Członkowie Administracja * Mateusz Pulchny Niedźwiedź Fogt ** Zarządca kanału Pulchny Niedźwiedź (dawniej Kolektyw Populi i StrongholdNet). ** Czasem pisze posty, np. powiadamiając o nowych filmach lub umieszczając inne ogłoszenia, a w innych wypadkach prosi innych administratorów, aby wstawiali konkretne posty, np. promowali daną serię lub przeprowadzali ankietę. ** Zwykle wchodzi na grupę w okolicach 2 w nocy. ** Pasjonuje się Warcraftem; jest jednym z jego największym znawców jego Uniwersum. ** W WoW-ie, w Pakcie Strzaskanej Klingi gra Worgenem, czyli jest po stronie Przymierza. ** Prawdopodobnie posługuje się fałszywym nazwiskiem. * Patryk PatRodak Stańczak ** Administrator (od 30.09.2015 do 29.05.2016), moderator (od 16.08.2016 do nieokreślonego momentu) i ponownie administrator (od nieokreślonego momentu), ponownie moderator (od 12.07.2017). ** Jest jedną z najpopularniejszych i najbardziej aktywnych osób na grupie. ** Prowadzi działalność w serwisie YouTube, gdzie pod nickiem PatRodak nagrywa gry i okazjonalnie vlogi. ** Jest moderatorem czatu na streamach Niedźwiedzia. ** Jeśli na kanale Niedźwiedzia pojawia się film, czasem pisze o nim post na grupie. ** Niegdyś codziennie wieczorem organizował grupowe wieczorki, gdzie Etnicznicy dyskutowali na wybrany temat. ** Pierwszą serią, jaką obejrzał, była ''Legenda o Wielkiej Polsce''. ** Kocha uniwersum Star Wars. ** Jest ministrantem. ** Posiada stanowisko administratora w kilku innych grupach, w tym m.in. na Kolonistach Thrasha. * Jakub Kubala Janiak ** Założyciel grupy oraz jej pierwszy administrator (do 11.07.2017), moderator (od 12.07.2017 do dzisiaj), opuścił grupę 12.07.2017, lecz powrócił jeszcze tego samego dnia. *** To on przyjął do grupy Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia. ** Przeprowadzał Etniczne Konkursy. ** Do czasu spisania Etnicznej Konstytucji był swego rodzaju strażnikiem regulaminu, bo tylko on mógł go edytować. ** Jest starym widzem pamiętającym jeszcze czasy StrongholdNetu. ** Kampania Multiplayer z Twierdzy HD była pierwszą serią, jaką obejrzał. ** Jest wielkim fanem Wiedźmina, interesuje się koszykówką oraz grami planszowymi i karcianymi. ** Jest lektorem. ** Stworzył hashtag #ZaKolektyw, który często umieszcza w swoich postach. Lubi także hashtagi #CoToTwierdza i #BzykuWróć. ** Jest zdecydowanym przeciwnikiem prywatyzowania starych serii. ** Jest administratorem na grupie Lewaków Lutela. * Jacek Cielecki ** Moderator (wcześniej administrator) dodany na to stanowisko tego samego dnia co Agnieszka. ** Tworzy wszystkie miniaturki dla Niedźwiedzia, za co został nagrodzony posadą administratora na grupie. ** Jest fanem książek z sagi opowieści o Geralcie z Rivii, a także uniwersum Warcrafta. ** W wolnych chwilach poświęca się grze w Europę Universalis 4, a także Counter Strike: Global Offensive. ** Jest fanem dobrze wykonanych komiksów z serii Polandball. ** Legenda głosi, że pochodzi z Poznania. ** Niedługo po usunięciu Patryka i Szoruby ze stanowisk adminów wraz z Agnieszką został zdegradowany na stanowisko moderatora. * Emilia Amr Wrzosek ** Druga kobieta-moderator dodana na to stanowisko tego samego dnia co Olek i Arkadiusz (09.07.2016). ** Posadę moderatora otrzymała po tym, jak próbowała załagodzić konflikt na grupie, który wybuchnął po zbanowaniu Szoruby i PatRodaka. ** Po objęciu stanowiska, podobnie jak Agnieszka, otrzymała tytuł człowieka. ** Zajmuje się pisaniem czegoś w rodzaju książki (ma ją jednak zamiar zachować tylko dla siebie). ** Pierwszą serią, jaką obejrzała, była Europa Universalis IV: Potop. Obejrzała potem także stare serie, np. Czarną Śmierć. ** Jej największą pasją było pływanie, ale musiała ją porzucić przez problemy zdrowotne. ** Lubi historię. W w różnych etapach życia interesowała się innymi krajami i okresami. * Olek Manwe Gwiazdowski ** Moderator dodany na to stanowisko tego samego dnia co Emilia i Arkadiusz (09.07.2016). ** Interesuje się strategiami i literaturą wszelkiego rodzaju (szczególnie J.R.R. Tolkienem i rosyjskimi pisarzami XIX i XX wieku). ** Uwielbia muzykę z gatunku punk rock. ** Na grupie tworzy Etniczny Kącik Postaci. ** Niedźwiedzia zaczął oglądać, gdy ten jeszcze miał swój pierwszy kanał. Jego obecny kanał zaczął oglądać za czasów Szlaku Krzyżowca Multiplayer oraz Kampanii Multiplayer z ''Age of Empires 2'' i ''Bitwy o Śródziemie 2''. * Krzysztof Bizoń ** Moderator od 29.05.2017 ** Przed rozpoczęciem tworzenia memów przez Jakuba Kowala był jednym z najbardziej znanych i najaktywniejszych twórców na grupie. ** Posiada kanał na YouTube o nazwie Marnid, gdzie umieszcza wycięte fragmenty filmów Niedźwiedzia i przeróbki z nim związane. * Mateusz Pirku Orlewicz ** Moderator od 12.07.2017 ** Widz Niedźwiedzia od czasów StrongholdNetu. ** Jest moderatorem czatu na streamach Niedźwiedzia. ** Pirku w Kampanii Multiplayer z Twierdzy HD był jednocześnie sobą i hersztem bandytów La Landrynką. ** Czasem pojawia się w filmach Niedźwiedzia *** Za czasów Kolektywu Populi uczestniczył w kampaniach multiplayer (początkowo bez mikrofonu) *** Pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Kampanii Multiplayer z Twierdzy HD. *** Aktualnie bierze udział w serii z Minecrafta i pojawia się na streamach. * Vlad Prus ** Moderator od 04.08.2017 ** Administrator Etnicznej Wikii od 12 lipca 2017 roku. ** Aktywny członek grupy Etnicznych Widzów, często udzielający się w różnych tematach i tworzący memy oraz przeróbki. ** Interesuje się szeroko pojętą nauką (historia, nauki przyrodnicze, filozofia). ** Do jego ulubionych dzieł i uniwersów fantastycznych należą: twórczość J.R.R. Tolkiena, Gwiezdne Wojny, Warhammer Fantasy, Warhammer 40000, Warcraft, Świat Dysku, Pieśń Lodu i Ognia ** Posiada kanał na YouTube o nazwie VladPrus, na którym umieszcza wykonane przez siebie przeróbki. Inni członkowie * Szymon Szoruba Koruba ** Były administrator (od 30.09.2015 do 29.05.2016). ** Jest jednym z najstarszych widzów Niedźwiedzia - zasubskrybował go, gdy kanał (wtedy jeszcze StrongholdNet) miał około 700 subskrypcji. ** Niegdyś tworzył pod serią z Cywilizacji 5 Kącik Porad Szoruby, gdzie ganił Niedźwiedzia za gałgaństwa. ** Tak jak wielu innych widzów pisał ciekawostki historyczne pod serią z Mount&Blade: Ogniem i Mieczem. ** Jego pierwszą obejrzaną serią był poradnik do kampanii w Twierdzy autorstwa Lutela. ** Lubi grać w gry strategiczne i World of Warcraft. ** Ubóstwia szachy, co pokazuje m.in. jego awatar. ** Pasjonuje się historią i językiem polskim z naciskiem na ortografię. ** Nienawidzi Przymierza. ** Dostał bana i unbana tego samego dnia co Patryk. *** Bana dostał z powodu atakowania Niedźwiedzia w grze Warcraft 3 w rozgrywce multiplayer podczas audycji na żywo u Nexosa. Mateusz groził mu wtedy zabraniem uprawnień, jednak Szoruba to zbagatelizował i wciąż go atakował, za co później zapłacił banem na grupie i ekskomuniką. ** Niedźwiedź oficjalnie go ekskomunikował i pozwala Etnicznikom go obrażać, choć większość z nich nie jest do tego zbyt chętna. Reszta ludzi, która to praktykowała, prawdopodobnie zapomniała o tej możliwości (bądź im się to znudziło) i zapewne znów zacznie to robić, gdy Niedźwiedź ponownie przypomni o ekskomunice. * Agnieszka Rochna ** Pierwsza i jedyna kobieta-administrator (tytuł admina otrzymała 11 kwietnia 2016 r.), później pierwsza kobieta-moderator, aktualnie nie jest w administracji (prawdopodobnie ze względu na nieaktywność). ** Twórczyni starego banera kanału Niedźwiedzia oraz jego awatara, a także obecnego tła grupy. ** Swoją pracą na rzecz Niedźwiedzia otrzymała tytuł człowieka, mimo że jest kobietą. ** Niedługo po usunięciu Patryka i Szoruby ze stanowisk adminów wraz z Jackiem została zdegradowana na stanowisko moderatora. * Jan Paweł ** Odpowiada za odkrycie bazy pani Basi w St. Gallen. ** Po jego tajemniczym zaginięciu sam Pulchny Niedźwiedź postanowił go pomścić. * Mariusz Woźniak ** Twórca map z Twierdzy użytych w serii Opowieść Karola. Opublikował je potem na grupie Etnicznych Widzów. * Jakub Kowal ** Twórca wielu memów i innej twórczości na grupie Etnicznych Widzów. ** Jest moderatorem czatu na streamach Niedźwiedzia. ** Był kilkukrotnie chwalony i wspominany przez Niedźwiedzia i moderatorów. ** Reaktywował Etniczną Gazetkę. *** Skończyła ona jednak jak swoja poprzedniczka i po pierwszym rewelacyjnym numerze pojawił się drugi ubogi, natomiast trzeci już nigdy się nie pojawił. * Dominik Jasiołek ** Twórca Etnicznej Kartki z Kalendarza, czyli codziennych postów mówiących o wydarzeniu, które stało się w tym samym dniu miesiąca w przeszłości. ** Był jednym z redaktorów Etnicznej Gazetki. * Aleksander HadeZerX Kłoda ** Główny administrator Etnicznej Wikii, pełniący ten urząd od 30 października 2015 roku. ** Na fanpage'u Etnicznej Wikii był jedyną osobą tworzącą posty od jego powstania aż do czasu, gdy swój pierwszy post napisał tam Vlad Prus. Okres ten trwał około półtora roku. ** Przed powstaniem fanpage'a pisał także co tydzień posty o najnowszej aktywności na wiki na grupie Etnicznych Widzów. ** Posiada kanał na YouTube o nazwie HadeZerX, gdzie umieszcza warte uwagi wycięte fragmenty filmów Niedźwiedzia oraz krótkie humorystyczne klipy. ** Był jednym z redaktorów Etnicznej Gazetki. * Arkadiusz Rogala ** Moderator dodany na to stanowisko tego samego dnia co Emilia i Olek (09.07.2016). ** Zrezygnował z bycia moderatorem 08.09.2017. ** Był jednym z redaktorów Etnicznej Gazetki. Ciekawostki * W jednym z turniejów krajów Custom Nation w EU4, państwo Szoruby - Szorubia - okazało się najsilniejsze ze wszystkich, pokonując wiele innych krajów, w tym Patrykoland (kraj PatRodaka), i zajmując spore połacie terenu. * W plikach grupy znajdują się pełne opisy DLC do gry Europa Universalis 4. Kategoria:Media społecznościowe